Most Princesses
by Vegeta's lil' Princess
Summary: Bra is a Princess who loves to fight and have fun. Not find a Prince to marry. This fic is for my girls, Lex, SSJ Princess Jupiter, Ashley Taylor, Acyla, Vera, Queen of the Shadows, Lady Bulma, and all my other girls!


Discliamer- I don't own any DBZ/GT or the song Most Girls by Pink.

Most Princesses

Bra, Marron, and Pan were in high school sitting in their English class listening to their teachers.

"Okay class. Now that we've finished our section on Woman Literature it's time for your assignment." Mrs Adair informed the class.

"You can interview a woman who's overcome sexism. Write about a time you or someone you know overcame it. Or write an original fictional story about a woman overcoming it." Mrs. Adair explained as the bell rang.

"This is going to be easy! All I have to do is interview my mom. I mean she fought in the World's Strongest Tournament!" Marron said happily to her two best friends.

"Didn't she loose on purpose for the money or something?" Bra asked sceptical.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Marron said acting clueless.

"You can't interview your mom about that!" Pan yelled mad.

"Why not?" Marron asked.

"Because I was going to interview my mom about it!" Pan explained.

"So! I thought of it first!" Marron snapped getting mad.

"Besides! My mommy is stronger than yours!" Marron added sticking out her tongue at Pan. Watching them fight over who's mom was stronger made Bra wonder what she was going to do for her assignment.

"I guess I could interview my mom. I mean she is the president of the largest most successful company in the world." Bra thought uncertain. As much as Bra was proud her mom was president of Capsule Corps and a genius she didn't want to interview her. She wanted to do something different for her assignment. But what?

" I love this song!" Bra said turning up the radio as she drove home from school.

"Most girls want a man with the bling bling! Got my own thing got the ching ching! I just want real love! Most girls want a man with the mean green!" Bra sang also to Pink's song Most Girls.

"That's it!" Bra exclaimed getting inspired to write a story for her assignment. She slammed the gas and raced home to write it.

"Let's get this thing started!" Bra said walking into her room closing the door then sitting in front of her computer and started writing her story………

Princess Bra woke up at sun rise in her large elegant bedroom chamber.

"It's too early to be awake!" Bra whined but still got out of bed. She reluctantly walked to her bathroom were a warm hot bath had been prepared by her countless maids. Bra got in and tried to relax in the rose petal filled scented water.

After her daily morning bath Princess Bra walked back to her chamber to find a dress which her mother had chosen. Bra got dressed and brushed her hair then left for breakfast.

"Good morning Princess." The knights guarding her room bowed.

"Good day." Princess Bra faked a smile like always. She quickly hurried down the long stairs to the royal dinning room where her family would be but stopped for a second to say hi to her two best friends and ladies in waiting Marron and Pan.

"Good morning father." Bra greeted sweetly giving King Vegeta a hug and a kiss on the cheek before sitting in her place next to him and her brother.

"Sit up properly." Queen Bulma told her daughter.

"Yes mother." Bra obeyed.

"Finally." Princes Trunks said as the servants brought their meal. After a few minutes of silence Bra spoke up.

"Father. I was wondering if I could learn how to fight with a sword?" Bra asked as maturely as she could.

"Absolutely not." King Vegeta said serious before Bulma could say anything.

"But why?!" Bra whined raising her voice which she knew she shouldn't.

"Because you are a princess and a young lady. And young ladies do not sword fight." Queen Bulma stated plainly.

"But.." Bra began to protest.

"Yeah sister! Fighting is for guys! Cooking and cleaning is for girls!" Trunks laughed.

"Quiet!" Bra snapped losing her temper.

"Bra!" Bulma gasped shocked by her daughter's behaviour making Bra feel bad.

"Go to the learning quarters. You are late for your music lessons and manner lessons." Bulma informed.

"Yes mother." Bra whispered silently excusing herself.

After hours of being tortured by meaningless proper manners nonsense Bra was ready to hurt someone. Luckily Marron and Pan were in her class so Bra had some fun laughing at their attempts to be proper.

"Stupid pig tails! One of these days!" Marron mumbled as the book on her head fell.

"Guess you not as proper and sophisticated as you claim to be Marron." Pan joked, but she spoke to soon as the book on her head fell and hit her foot.

"Oww!" Pan yelled. Princess Bra tried not to laugh but couldn't help cracking up.

"Mother has sent for you." Trunks said entering and started laughing when he saw his little sister walking back and forth across the room balancing a heavy book on her head to perfect her posture and Lady Marron and Pan tying also but to no success.

"Thank you brother dear." Bra said sarcastically walking over to Trunks gracefully the book still balanced on her head, stopped, took the book off her head and hit Trunks upside the head with it.

"Oww!" Trunks cried out in pain. Bra just smirked and walked away like a classy princess.

"You summoned mother?" Bra asked entering her room where Bulma was pulling out one of Bra's fanciest most beautiful gowns from her walk in closet.

"Good. You're here." Bluma exclaimed rushing to help her daughter change.

"What's going on?" Bra asked curious as Bulma put a corset around her.

"Prince Nick is here to see you!" Bulma exclaimed excited lacing up Bra's corset.

"Who's Prince Nick?" Bra asked clueless.

"The very handsome Prince of the Shira Kingdom." Bulma explained pulling on the corset lace hard.

"Owww! That hurt mother!" Bra growled in pain.

"Stop complaining! You have to look perfect!" Bulma advised tightening the corset even harder.

"Ahhh! I can't breath mother!" Bra complained feeling dizzy as Bulma tied the corset and help her dress into her gown.

"He'll be here soon. So smile, be charming and intelligent." Bulma reminded.

"I know mother." Bra said impatiently trying to get rid of her.

"And for heaven sakes don't insult him" Bulma begged knowing her daughters Vegeta-ish personality.

"Don't worry! If I insult him intelligently be won't understand it." Bra joked closing the door.

An hour later Bra walked to the throne room when they announced Prince Nick had arrived.

"And this is my beautiful daughter Bra." Queen Bulma presented Bra to Prince Nick.

"You are the most enchanting princess I have ever seen." Prince Nick whispered bowing before Bra and kissing her hand. Bra couldn't help but smile. Princess nick was extremely handsome with long blonde hair and blue eyes. He was also very charming.

"You two should go for a nice walk in the rose garden." Queen Bulma suggested wanting her daughter and Prince Nick to fall in love.

"Shall we?" Prince Nick asked gentlemanly offering Bra his arm.

"I would love to." Bra smiled flirting taking Prince Nick's arm. As they left Bra secretly thought this might not be as bas as she feared.

Unfortunately that idea quickly vanished when Bra found out all Nick talked about was his kingdom, his money, his army, and or course himself. He was almost as conceited as Bra.

"Good night." Bra said with relief when Prince Nick finally had to leave. Bra tried not to flinch as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Isn't he the best?" Bulma asked with the happiest look on her face.

"No." Bra answered leaving without explaining herself to Bulma. She knew she would get the third degree from her mother in the morning.

To her surprise Bra didn't wake up to her mothers questions. In fact King Vegeta informed Bra that her mother and brother had travelled to another kingdom. The rebellious Princess took this opportunity to miss her boring manners lessons and have some fun.

Bra was walking by the main training chamber when she heard swords clashing. She sneaked over to see two young knights duelling. Bra had watched her father and brother fight since she was young and used her expert opinion to concluded the younger fighter was more skilled.

"My victory." The fighter Bra predicted would win said as he knocked the sword out of his opponents hand then caught it winning an impressed smile form the spying Princess.

"That was pure luck." The defeated knight said being a sore loser. The light hearted winner just laughed as his friend left.

"Congratulations." Bra said clapping.

"My Princess." The young knight said surprised but quickly regained his composure and kneeled down before Princess Bra.

"Please don't" Bra said helping the young knight rise.

"But you are the Princess and I am a knight. Your knight." The fighter resisted.

"I'm just here to ask you for a favour." Bra said.

"Anything my Princess." The knight said with a bow.

"Good. What is your name?" Bra asked curious.

"Son Goten." They young knight replied as Bra waked to the weapons wall and got a sword.

"Well Goten. You have the honor of teaching me who to sword fight." Bra stated pointing the sharp tip of the sword at the handsome knight.

"I don't believe King Vegeta would allow that Princess." Goten said timidly.

"That is why we are not going to tell anyone." Bra said slyly.

"But I can be arrested for this. Even executed." Goten said fearing for his life.

"I am the Princess and if you don't do what I say I'll have you sent to the dungeon." Bra threatened.

"Very well my Princess." Goten responded knowing her couldn't win either way.

"Now I demand you not to be easy on me because I am a Princess and a Lady. I'm not weak. I want to learn how to fight well so you'll have to treat me like any other knight." Bra ordered.

"As you wish Princess." Goten agreed not wanting to upset Princess Bra. They were about to begin their first lesson when they heard footsteps approaching.

"Oh, no! Hide me!" Bra comanded hiding behind Goten.

"I thought I was supposed to treat you like any other knight?" Goten asked obliviously.

"Forget what I said! I'm the Princess and I demand you get rid of who ever is coming! Besides! You're only supposed to treat me like a knight when we're training! Any other time I'm still the Princess and you have to do what I say!" Bra whispered harshly letting her royal self take over.

"Yes Princess." Goten obeyed leaving. Bra listened as a couple of words were exchanged.

"Coast clear." Goten informed returning once the other knight was gone.

"Good. We will begin our lessons tomorrow late at night so we won't get caught." Bra told Goten.

"Till then Princess." Goten bowed as she left. Bra was almost to her room when Bulma stopped her.

"There you are. I wanted to tell you that on my trip to the Galrina Kingdom I met Prince Alan who I think is perfect for you." Bulma told her daughter excitedly.

"Not now mother." Bra said not in the mood to hear about a potential Prince she could marry.

"Well he'll be here tomorrow to meet you, so behave." Bulma warned.

"Fine." Bra sighed entering her room. 

The next day Bra woke up to her mother telling her all about Prince Alan. Bulma promised he was nothing like Princes Nick who Bra didn't like. 

Bulma was right. Prince Alan didn't talk at all about himself. Instead he kept complimenting Bra and asking her a million questions. At first it was flattering but quickly got on the Princess's nerves.

"Somebody help me!" Bra secretly thought as she sat on the elegant velvet couch in the huge royal library reading trying to ignore Prince Alan.

"I'm sorry Prince Alan but I'm afraid I am not feeling well. You will have to excuse me." Bra faked being sick getting up to leave not able to take it anymore.

"Shall I escort you?" Prince Alan offered rushing to help the faint Princess

"I can manage." Princess Bra said lightly exiting the library.

"Finally. I thought I would have to kill him." Bra said to herself walking to her room. She decided to get into bed since she was supposedly sick. Bra pretended to be fast asleep when Bulma came in to check on her. Once it was late enough Bra jumped out of bed and hurried to find Goten for their first lesson. 

Goten was practicing some sword techniques hoping Princess Bra had forgotten about him when she walked in ready to train.

"Let's begin." Bra ordered grabbing a sword and imitating her father and brother's fighting stance.

"First you should learn the correct way to hold a sword." Goten advised helping Bra by grabbing her wrist gently and turning it to the side.

"Fine. Can we get to the real fighting?" Bra asked impatiently. Goten just smiled his famous Son smile at the restless Princess and began their lesson.

To Goten's amazement Bra was a natural. After all she was King Vegeta's daughter. Bra had fighting in her blood.

"I believe that is enough for tonight." Goten said putting down his sword.

"But I was getting good at it!" Bra whined not wanting to stop.

"We can continue tomorrow night." Goten assured admiring the Princess's eagerness.

"No! I am the Princess and I say no!" Bra went into royal mode.

"A Princess who could get into a great deal of trouble if we get caught." Goten insisted.

"No! You would get into trouble! I'm the Princess!" Bra fought.

"Princess or not the King is not going to like this." Goten countered.

"Ick!" Bra squeaked hating that Goten made a good point and was right.

"Good night my Princess." Goten bowed as an angry Bra left without saying a word.

Over the next five weeks Bra was irritated by all the Princes her mother forced her to meet. The Princess stubborn Princess also persisted with her late night lessons with Goten. She improved with every session. Within a week Bra matched Goten's skills. Not only did they become great fighting partners but great friends. They talked, laughed, and spent time together like true friends, not a Princess and her knight.

One night Bra was sneaking around the shadows on her way to see Goten when she felt a disturbing presence behind her.

"Ahhhhh!" Bra screamed as she turned to see her mother.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bulma asked suspiciously.

"To get some fresh air because I could not sleep." Bra answered being the professional actress that she was. No to mention an award winning liar.

"Well I suggest you return to your bedroom and get some beauty sleep so you can get up early to prepare for your engagement ball." Bulma said like it was nothing.

"What?! Wait a minute! What are you talking about mother?!" Bra demanded channelling all her willpower not to curse or break something.

"You're engagement ball I have been planning for the past weeks which will be held tomorrow night" Bulma explained.

"But I'm not engaged! I hated all those idiotic Princes!" Bra shrieked losing it.

"That is why I have invited all the eligible Princes in the land to this ball so I can chose your future husband." Bulma said simply.

"Don't I have a say in this?! It's my life!!" Bra screamed in frustration.

"No. You are a Princess and the law states you must be married to a Prince before you turn 18." Bulma stated the politics of their kingdom.

"Then I don't want to be a princess!" Bra screamed desperate.

"It makes no differece. You are a young girl and it is your role to marry a nice respectable young gentleman to take care of you and start a family." Bulma said automatically like she had been programmed to believe that like so many brainwashed young girls did.

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard! I refuse to be condemned by a stupid law made by a man or assumptions of what a girl should be!" Bra screamed rejecting everything she's ever been taught.

"Watch your language and temper young lady!" Bulma warned starting to drag Bra away.

"No! Let go of me mother!" Bra struggled.

"Now you will go to sleep and tomorrow everything will go as planed." Bulma insisted locking Bra in her bedroom chamber.

"That's what you think!" Bra fumed stomping over to her bed and pulling a classic Princess escape by tying her bed sheets together and claiming down her window. She ran as fast as she could to see her one allie in this crazy status system.

"I hate this!" Bra screamed storming into the training chamber and knocking over all the weapons.

"What's wrong?" Goten asked concerned without referring to Bra by her royal title. He had stopped the whole "my Princess" thing when Bra threatened to hurt him if her didn't.

"My mother is actually going to arrange a stupid marriage for me!" Bra screamed enraged.

"What?!" Goten asked a little shocked and disappointed. Goten clearly understood the laws binding a Princess to marry a Prince before her 18 birthday but for some unexplainable reason he wished it didn't have to be that way.

"I never want to get married! The concept of having to put up with another person forever is completely absurd!" Bra confessed her truest feelings.

"Calm down Bra." Goten said soothingly.

"Don't tell me what to do! Guys are always telling girls what to do! I'm sick of it! I'm sick of male dominance! It's time for a revolution!" Bra fumed getting an evil idea.

"Oh, no! What are you plotting?" Goten asked afraid because every time Bra had an evil idea Goten was usually placed in danger.

"I'm going to ruin mommy's example of everything that is wrong with society and prove to the world that Bra Vegeta is not most Princesses." Bra smirked……………………….

"Your dress will be her soon." Bulma told Bra as she brushed her daughters hair. Bra didn't answer. She decided to giver her mother the silent treatment.

"I don't understand why you are still upset. You should be thankful you are a princess who's going to marry a wealthy Prince." Bulma said noticing Bra's out of character quietness as she pulled on her daughters hairs to fix it up. Bra flinched at the pain.

"If you were a peasant girl things would be worse. You would have to cook, clean, and do everything yourself instead of having maids and servants." Bulma added. The Princess shuddered at the thought of doing work. Although given the current situation it was tempting.

"Here is the Princess's gown my Queen." On of the servants said.

"Finally." Bulma said taking the dress. It was a beautiful elegant sparkling gown made of the fines and most expensive fabric. It was the color of royalty purple.

"You look beautiful." Bulma gasped sincerely after helping Bra dress.

"No for this." Bulma said placing Bra's silver diamond crown on her daughters head. Bra looked at the image in her mirror. At the reflection that wasn't her. A proper princess she wanted to destroy………….

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Asked a worried Marron as she helped Bra let down her hair.

"Yes." Bra answered for the millionth time as Pan handed her a hair brush.

"Fine. But I'm not going to save you when you get killed." Marron warned.

"Don't worry." Bra reassured pushing her straight hair back as her mother was announcing her.

"Her is you Princess. Princess Bra." Queen Bulma announced. That was the cue for the music to start playing. Everyone watched as Bra appeared at the top staircase with a determined look on her beautiful face.

"I never cared to much for proper Princess." Bra sand walking down the stair case with perfect poise.

"It was all so fake I couldn't take it." Bra stated making Bulma mad.

"Fun was the issue of the day. If a Princess got some game couldn't be more right having fun was everything." Bra sang.

"But I'm not every Princess. And I don't need royalty to validate me." Bra sand letting everyone know exactly how she felt.

"I wasn't a girl about romance. It was all about the cost. How much a Princes spoiled me.' Bra admitted how she used to be.

"A Prince who's got the means. To be giving me diamond rings. It's what every fine Princess could want of even dream." Bra sand as she passed all the formally dressedPrinces who place diamond rings,bracelets, and gold necklaces on the Princess.

"But I'm not every Princess. And I don't need no Prince. To take care of me." Bra sang walking away from the Princes giving them an evil stare.

"Cuz Princes got power. Princes got knight. Princes got gold." Bra sang taking the diamond ring off her finger and throwing it back at the Princes. Then doing the same with the rest of the jewellery.

"But when I'm dancing it's not in my heart!" Bra sang grabbing a sword and challenging her brother. Prince Trunks didn't know what to do as Bra attacked him. He had no choice but to fight back.

"She's really good." Prince Trunks secretly thought impressed by his little sisters fighting skills.

"Most Princess want a Prince with a big kingdom! Got my won just want my freedom! Most Princess want a Prince with riches! Don't want to dance if they can't be! Everything that I dream of! A guy who understands real fun!" Bra sang to all the girls, her family, all the Princes, all the guys, but most of all herself.

When the music ended Bra didn't know what was going to happen. To her happiness all the girls in the crowd started clapping and cheering to the anger of the guys who knew nothing would ever be the same again. Princess Bra had succeeded in encouraging girls to be strong.

"Bra!" Bulma yelled walking over to her followed by Vegeta. 

"That was the most inappropriate, un-lady like thing I have ever seen!" Bulma yelled. Bra closed her eyes expecting the lecture of a life time and to be grounded for ever.

"And I am so glad you did it." Bulma said softening her tone.

"What?!" Bra gasped shocked.

"You have proven and made me realize you don't have to get married, or be proper. No girl does. You just have to be you, have fun, make your own decisions, and do what you want." Bulma said with a smile.

"Really?!" Bra asked excitedly. The Queen nodded.

"I love you mom!" Bra said hugging Bulma. Princess Bra had won a major victory for girl power…….

"This is so cool!" Bra exclaimed looking at the A+ on her story as she walked into her house. Bra was distracted reading all the great comments her English teacher had written on her paper that she didn't noticed Go ten and crashed into him on the way to her room.

"Hey Bra! What are you reading?" Goten asked curious.

"My women's story for English class I got an A on." Bra said proudly.

"Cool! Let me read it!" Goten said snatching the story out of Bra's hand.

"No! Give it back! Or I'll blast you into another dimension!" Bra threatened. She had left all the characters names the same except she changed Princess Bra to Princess Violet. But she knew Goten would know who she meant.

"Most Princessby Bra Vegeta." Goten read out loud the title. Bra had to prevent Goten from reading her story and she knew the perfect way how.

Bra grabbed Goten, dipped him and kissed him. Goten was so surprised he dropped Bra's story. But it didn't matter because, well let's just say Goten forgot all about Bra's story thanx to Bra's kiss.

Authors Notes- This fic is for my girls! My new girls on fanfiction.net Lex, SSJ Princess Jupiter, Eris Queen of the Shadows, Ashley Taylor, Veggie 2 Princess, Acyla, Vera, and my mommy Lady Bulma.. My long time girls Evee da Fox, Bratty Pan, Auntie Chi Chi, C-18, Dark Gryphoness, Mirai Trunks Lover, and Chung Li.,! For my fav cousins in the universe Sailor Saturn and Tini Rini! I luv ya lots!


End file.
